oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
Guillaume Tarrant
Guillaume Tarrant was a French inmate featured in Oz. Portrayed by Lothaire Bluteau. Character Summary He was arrested for destroying a statue at a museum. He is very timid and hardly fit for life in prison. This makes him an easy target for the other prisoners, but allows him to fit perfectly into a plan devised by Simon Adebisi. Plot Summary Season 4 Tarrant arrived in Em City at the same time as Ralph Galino and “Desmond Mobay” and was sponsored by Jaz Hoyt who noticed his weakness and promptly mugged him. Shaken by this event, he decided he wanted to be “left alone” for the rest of the day, but Kenny Wangler, who had also noticed that Tarrant was vulnerable. With help from Pierce and Poet, Wangler demanded that Tarrant “offer” his shoes to him. McManus was sympathetic towards Tarrant and suggested that he request some new shoes from his family. Tarrant agreed, but knew that they would probably be “stolen” too. McManus also gave Tarrant some slippers to wear for the time being. However, his fate did not improve, when Tarrant entered the basketball court, he was once again cornered by Wangler and his friends, who challenged him to a basketball game, knowing full well that his slippers would slow him down. The Homeboys initially taunted Tarrant knowing he could not keep up, but eventually resorted to physical abuse, such as deliberately tripping Tarrant and punching him. At the end of the “game” Tarrant lied injured on the court floor, while the Homeboys agreed that “it must be the shoes”. Ryan O'Reily, realized what was happening and demanded that McManus transfer Tarrant to Gen Pop, but was ignored. Simon Adebisi also noticed Tarrant’s current state and realized he would fit perfectly into his plan to get McManus fired and to make the prison more “black”. He knew that if he could get a white prisoner to commit a serious crime within the prison the odds would be in his favor, and Tarrant was the obvious choice, it also had the potential to be rid of Kenny Wangler, whom Adebisi had grown increasingly tired of at this point. Adebisi placed a gun (left to him by Clayton Hughes) in Tarrant’s bed, and the following day at mail call, Tarrant’s new shoes arrived and he was predictably tormented by the Homeboys once again, Tarrant warned them that he wanted them to stop, but they continued, and in a fit of anger Tarrant pulled out the gun and fatally shot Wangler in the chest. The other prisoners, including Pierce and Poet, were unsurprisingly sent into a panic and scattered around the room, in attempt to seek protection, Tarrant, with revenge still in mind continued shooting and succeeded in killing Pierce as well. But was unable to control himself amidst the chaos, and ended up shooting a CO as well as injuring Chris Keller as the latter screamed in pain, Tarrant snapped out, and realized what he had done. The SORT team was sent to bring back order and restrain or kill Tarrant, they informed Tarrant that there was “no way out” and he committed suicide. The exact reason for his suicide, be it over the guilt of his murders, the fact that his sentence would most likely be extended if he gave up, or because he thought the SORT team would kill him anyway is never made clear. Kill Count Personal *'Kenny Wangler': Shot in the chest. (2000) *'Junior Pierce': Shot in the back. (2000) *'C.O. Joseph Howard': Shot in the head. (2000) *'Lou Rath': Shot to death. (2000) *'Himself': Commited suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. (2000) Category:Characters Category:The Others Category:Emerald City Category:Deceased Characters Category:Self-killings Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers